SONIC NEXT
by Vic Rodriguez
Summary: In the near future Sonic must realize that he is not just a kid anymore.(please review!)


SONIC: The NEW Adventures  
  
Episode 0ne: Brand new day  
  
By. Vic Rodriguez  
  
  
Nar: Years ago a dictator ruled over this land. Dr. Robotnik ruled mercilessly, he destroyed all and never looked back. A brave group of rag tag young rebels fought him to the bitter end. In a climatic battle SONIC THE HEDGEHOG finally took down the doctor and all seemed at peace. To put the past behind it, Mobotopolis was rechristend GEO CITY. Sally was finally coronated. Sonic was asked to be by her side but he refused to be king of anything, so King Max still rules in his place. Things are different now; Sonic contemplates his place and his future.  
  
Sonic: (thinking to himself walking through the streets) Boring! Man, This hedgehog has gotta get some action...and soon!  
  
Action: Sonic soon decides to run. And he runs around all through the city. Knocking over stands, blowing over citizens. Soon Sonic is interrupted by small beeping sound coming from his watch.  
  
Sonic (confused): Huh? Oh...(clicks on his watch) Ello, Blue streak at your service.  
  
Voice: God, be serious sonic!  
  
Sonic: (finally stops running) Aw I'm just messing around Sally. (Grins)  
  
Sally (arms folded): Your always messing around! What are you thinking running through the streets like that???   
  
Sonic- (whining) But Sally, I'm bored!  
  
Sally- God sonic, will you grow up! I'll see you tonight right?  
  
Sonic (with a shameful look on his face.)-Yea sure...See ya then. (Clicks his watch again.)  
  
Action- sonic starts to walk again. And ends up upon a clearing just outside the city.  
  
Sonic- (thinking to himself) Damn, Sally is right. What's wrong with me...? (Kicks a rock)  
  
Voice- (off camera) Hey, watch where you kick those things.  
  
Action-Sonic immediately looks up and sees his long time buddy Tails, Who is Arm in arm with Amy rose. Tails has the rock in his other hand  
  
Sonic- (very excited) Tails! Good to have you back! (Sonic walks over to him and shakes his hand.) Amy. (Sonic nods hello and Amy does the same.)  
  
Tails- Good to be back sonic. I still feel the jet lag.  
  
Action- All laugh,  
  
Sonic- (leans on a tree) So how did the mission go?  
  
Tails- It just...went. (Shrugs his shoulders)  
  
Sonic_ (gets a puzzled look on his face)  
Tails- (folding his arms) The guys we were watching out for, just up and disappeared...It was weird, they looked to be planning something big and...and...nothing.  
  
Sonic-Weird is right.  
  
Amy-So tell me sonic, you and sally settled in yet?  
  
Sonic-uh, what do you mean?  
  
Tails-You Became king finally right?  
  
Sonic-No, why?  
  
Tails- Why? What do you mean sonic? You are her husband right...I mean you should be king.  
  
Sonic- (looks annoyed) Who sez we're married?  
  
Tails and Amy-What??  
  
Tails- You're kidding right?  
  
Sonic- (turns his back to them) Of course not, I cant get married...it isn't me.  
  
Amy- (very angry) You need to stop worrying about your rep and start acting like a man for once! It makes me wonder why Sally puts up with you!  
  
Tails-Amy...  
  
Sonic- (turns around quickly) I don't need you telling me how I should act! And there aint no one (sonic walks up to Amy) Who can talk to Sonic the hedgehog like that!  
  
Amy- (arms folded) Someone just did. Wake up call sonic, you can't treat me like a kid any more. (Looks at tails) We've all grown up. (Looks at sonic) Well...MOST of us.  
  
Action: Sonic immediately grows angry but try's to keep his cool.  
  
Sonic-To hell with this, I'm tired of people looking down on me.  
  
Action: In a blue flash sonic is gone.  
  
Tails- Sonic! (Tails motions to go after him but Amy grab's his arm) What are you doing? Let me go!  
  
Amy- Tails let him be, Your not a the same little boy that goes and runs after him constantly. And hes not a boy himself either.   
  
Tails-Its not that Amy (pulls his arm away) Something else is up with him...  
  
Amy- Well we cant follow right now, we are supposed to report in already. (starts to walk away)  
  
Tails (saddened look on his face)- Shit, well I guess we better get moving then. (Thinking to himself) Something isn't right...he's holding something back...  
  
Amy- (with a touch of impatience in her voice) Tails come on!  
  
Action- Tails is briefly startled and he catches up with Amy as they head to Geo City.  
  
Nar: Sonic continued to wander the woods until he reached his favorite spot. It's a cliff that over looks the city. Sonic usually goes there from time to time to gather his thoughts. Today, however, things are different. Sonic has a revelation, maybe for the first time ever. Seeing tails, having Amy react to him in that way, it all triggered one thought in his mind:  
  
Sonic- (to himself) I don't fit in anymore.  
  
Nar: While everyone changed around him, he remained the same. And it began to show; he was losing respect from a lot of people. He never really noticed it, he refused it. Is it too late?  
  
Sonic- All this time. I never bothered to grow one way or the other, and that's why I feel so...out of place...lost in the past.  
  
Voice- Obsolete...  
  
Action: instinctively sonic gets up and gets battle ready as if it's second nature.  
  
Sonic- (looking around) Who said that...?  
  
Voice- You're a thing of the past...useless.  
  
Action- A dark figure slightly emerges from behind a tree but you still cannot make out a face or a definite body shape. You can tell that is has a long cape draped around its body.  
  
Sonic- (angered) Come here and say that.  
  
Voice- (laughs) foolish and headstrong as always. That will be your downfall, not even you can save them...not any more.  
  
Sonic- (shocked) Robo-  
  
Voice- If only it was that easy. You'll know soon enough.  
  
Sonic- I've heard enough!  
  
Action- Sonic blindly leaps at the figure but it quickly vanishes and sonic crashes into a tree knocking himself out.  
  
Voice- (laughs) Sonic...you can no longer compete. You're out of this race before it starts, you'll never change...and that's what makes this so easy. (Laughs maniacally and fades away)  
  
Action: Zoom into sonic's face as we disappear in to his subconscious. Flash backs dance into his head, old and new. He wakes up in his own dream and appears just out side a large metal doorway.  
  
Sonic- (confused) Where...this all looks...familiar...am I dead? No way...hmm (reaches out a touches the doorway and it slides open. Fighting can be heard inside.)  
  
Sonic-Oh my god...  
  
Action_ Sonics POV of what he sees. A battle between he and Robotnik, the very last one.  
  
Sonic- (ducking from stray fire) Shit! (Runs behind a computer) This is my last battle with buttnik! But...how?  
  
Action- Sonic and Robotnik battle as the real sonic looks on. A hard right from sonic staggers Robotnik.  
  
Sonic- Wait, this is the end of it...then I shouldn't be here!!   
  
Action- Robotnik staggers towards the comp that Sonic is hiding behind. The real sonic dives from behind it as Robotnik falls into it. Zoom in on sonic covering up from the explosion. Eventually sonic opens his eyes but to find nothing but black space.  
  
Sonic- (standing up) Huh? But...  
  
Action- Sonic is tapped on his shoulder and as soon as he turns around he is slapped back to the floor. He quickly looks up to see one large figure before him.  
  
Robotnik.  
  
Sonic- (Crawling backwards) No....you're dead.  
  
Robotnik- (smiling) If only it was that easy. You're still the same fool I intended to kill years ago; you couldn't do the Job sonic...you failed.  
  
Action- Robotnik goes towards sonic and sonic starts to scream as we zoom all they out and back out to a close up of a screaming Sonic still by the tree he hit his head on earlier.  
  
Sonic- (eyes closed and sweat on his brow) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
Action- Sonic finally opens his eyes only to see not Robotnik but the city lighting up the night sky.  
  
Sonic- Wha? (Looks around) Robotnik? (Feels the ground)...A dream...(bows his head)...Just a dream...(sighs)  
  
Action- Sonic is then slightly frightened by the beeping coming from his watch.  
  
Sonic- (checking his watch) Oh shit...I'm gonna be late!!  
  
Action- In a flash of blue light Sonic runs off and heads towards the city.  
  
Nar: What does that dream sonic had mean? If it means anything at all...as sonic heads back to the city he wonders this same thing. What does fate have in store for him? Mean while Tails and Amy Rose are reporting into their commanding officer.  
  
Tails- (while saluting) We're finally back sir.   
  
Fox- (from behind a desk) Good, at ease Prower, but not everything is going well right now.  
  
Amy- What's wrong sir?  
  
Fox- I do not like the way the mission ended, the disappearance make no sense. Something is up, I can feel it. I need you to be on your toes.  
  
Tails-Of course sir.  
  
Fox- (spins the chair around so he doesn't face them) Oh and I'm adding a new member to your team.  
  
Amy- Who?  
  
Fox- (smiles) Jam  
  
Tails- (groans) Jam? Ugh...but he's such a smart-ass.  
Fox- But he's good. I don't want to hear any more about it. DISMISSED!  
  
Action-Tails and Amy salute fox as they make their way out of the office and into the main hallway.  
  
Tails- (leaning against the wall) Damn, that kid Jam is a little annoying.  
  
Amy- (walking by him) Yea, well so are you.  
  
Tails- (shocked look on his face) Huh? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Amy- (looking back smiling) Oh nothing, lets go get him.  
  
Action- Amy walks away with tails following closely behind. Drums can be heard playing  
  
Nar: Jam fox is a young new recruit in the geo city task force. He's in his late teens but has a real keen expertise in science and technology. They saw that in him and snatched him up quickly. Jam has no known family to speak of and has been on his own for most of his life. He usually has no consideration for others that is why he practices the drums whenever he feels like it. He is a head case by conventional standards but he's so good at what he does they put up with it.  
  
Action- during that whole speech you show different views of his room.  
  
Tails- (just out side the room, banging on the door) Jam! JAM!!  
  
Amy- Kick the door open.  
  
Tails- (looks at Amy) But...  
  
Amy- (sighs) God your such a wuss.  
  
Action- Amy kicks open the door and startles Jam who drops his drumsticks.  
  
Jam- Dammit, I was just starting to hit a groove! (Picks up the sticks off the floor and looks over at the doorway) Can't y'all knock?  
  
Tails- What?? Why I oughtta...(tails moves towards him but Amy holds his chest.)  
  
Jam- (waves his hand) Whatteva, can I help you?  
  
Amy- You're with our squad now, so come on.  
  
Jam- (sighs) Fine hold on.... Let me get my coat.  
  
Tails- (taps his foot) I'm...  
  
Amy- (stops him) Please don't say it.  
  
Action- Jam goes into his closet and pulls out a brown trench coat and puts it on. He reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out black sunglasses.  
  
Jam- (putting on the glasses) Ok I'm ready, lets bounce.  
  
Action- Jam walks by them and leaves as Tails and Amy roll their eyes. Amy closes the door behind them.  
  
Tails- Is he really as good as they say?  
  
Amy- Even better. (Zips up her coat) Come on, shoves him in front of her.  
  
Nar: Meanwhile as Tails and Amy get aquatinted with their new partner, Sonic arrives late for his meeting with Sally. He runs at near full speed blowing past all and never looking back. Finally he arrives just outside Sally's chambers.  
  
Action: Sonic knocks on her door.  
  
Sonic- Sally...?  
  
Action- No answer, so sonic opens it himself.  
  
Sonic- Sally, you here?  
  
Sally- (off screen) Over here sonic...(very dryly) Waiting.  
  
Action- Sonic spins around and sees Sally sitting at one of her beauty stands looking into a mirror. Sonic slowly walks up to her.  
  
Sonic- Aw, I'm real sorry Sal...  
  
Sally- Save it. I know, you probably lost track of time...(sighs) as usual.  
  
Sonic- (pleading) But Sally...  
  
Action- Sally quickly turns around and stops him.  
  
Sally- It's always the same with you, always the same excuses...why?  
  
Action- Sonic lowers his head and Sally takes his hands.  
  
Sally- Sonic...please you need to let go.  
  
Sonic- (surprised) What do you mean.  
  
Sally- Your past sonic, you're a man now. Start acting like one...Sonic...I have something to tell you (bites her lip) But the more I think about it, the more I think your not ready for this.  
  
Sonic- (looks concerned) What is it? I can handle anything.  
  
Sally- (rolls her eyes) Save the famous 'tude for someone else.  
  
Sonic- sorry.  
  
Sally- Sonic...how do I say this? (shrugs) I might as well just come out with it.  
  
Action- Sonic looks on with deep concern as Sally tries to tell her news.  
  
Sally- Sonic...I'm pregnant.  
  
Action- Sonic staggers back at the news. He begins to feel for a wall so he doesn't fall down. We see Sonics POV as every thing is sent spinning and he hears voices  
  
Voice- Grow  
  
Voice-why don't you  
Voice- why don't you grow up sonic?  
  
Voice- you're a man now sonic  
  
Voice-Act like one.  
  
Action- At that word we come back to a close up of Sonics shocked face. And he whispers to himself  
  
Sonic- Fate...  
  
Sally- (putting a hand on his shoulder) Sonic...?  
  
Action- At that moment the castle begins to shake knocking over a lot of sally's belongings.  
  
Sally- (looking around) Sonic?!  
  
Action- Sonic snaps out of it as if he was in a trance,  
  
Sonic- (looking at her) Sal...?  
  
Action- A loud explosion is heard above them and debris falls down as 4 figures fly down and appear before them.  
  
Male figure- (while bowing) Greetings your highness.  
  
Sally- (with obvious fear in her voice and face) Who...who are you?  
  
female figure- (grins) I am Bleak, and this city...is ours!   
  
Action- All four laugh maniacally as Sonic realizes just who this person is.  
  
Sonic- (to himself) Bleak...  
  
Action- fade to black. END  
  
  



End file.
